


Skype me

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Gift for Nic.It's everything you wanted lots of pics and Skype callI love that you were demanding it gave us this!!





	Skype me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicrenkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrenkel/gifts).



[](https://ibb.co/ksFkgx)

"Ian? Oi, can ya hear me?" Mickey asked

"Gallagher?" Mickey dropped his head to start pounding on random buttons as a string of profanity escaped his lips.

The Bing noise caused Mickey to lift his head back to see Ian had sent him a message  
turn on the camera and mic   
after cursing and hitting a few more buttons Mickey figured it out. Ian's face popped onto his screen seeing his chiseled jaw line, his side profile was yelling at his siblings 

[](https://ibb.co/dio0yc)

"I got an EMT exam so I leave me the fuck alone, and I need the laptop!" He yelled "hey" his gorgeous smile lit up the screen as his face turned back "exam huh?" 

"Oh yeah I plan on having a very extensive physical examination" Ian smirked. 

They haven't talked properly to each other in days, Ian legitimately had an EMT recertification, while Iggy had dragged Mickey off for some sort of heist; Mick was being cryptic so Ian just assumed it was a bank heist and honestly he didn't care enough to ask as long as Mick came home. "Where's Ig?" Ian asked "watching in the corner, ya know how he likes to watch" 

[](https://ibb.co/eVEROc)

Ian's face wrinkled at Mickey's seriousness. Iggy was into some fucking weird shit, but it didn't seem like Mickey to jerk off in front of his brother. "Yeah already got his hands in his pants" Mickey smirked. "Calm down princess I'm Fuckin' with ya, im sure his hands are in his pants but he ain't here gone down to the tittiebar he'll be gone for hours" 

After giving a side glance at the door knowing they were finally alone Ian gazed up at Mickey "I miss ya" Ian didn't bother to ask when he'd be back, they both knew things like this took time and that Mick wasn't going to give any details away, plus Ian knew Mickey couldn't stay away too long, that gave him comfort when they were apart; that and these calls. 

[](https://ibb.co/f3UnUH)

The blue glow from the screen enhanced Mickey's already vibrant eyes. "So we done this chit chat?" He asked, those eyes fixated on Ian. "Yeah, I don't give a flyin' fuck about talking tonight, been thinkin'of you all day, everything I'd do if you were here" Ian licked the corner of his lips. 

"Dirty talk is still fucking talking" Mickey pointed out. "You Fuckin' like it, I wish I was there to fuck that mouth" 

"Oh God" Mick groaned he wasn't one for talking in the bedroom, what was the point, talking distracted from the end goal, but not being able to touch Ian the words were out of his mouth before he realized " I wanna chock down yer big cock" 

"Are you talkin' dirty to me?" Ian asked in surprise "no, fuck" he sighed "I just wanna--" Mickey became a bit flustered "no keep going it's Fuckin' hot" Ian informed him, to show him how much he removed his shirt, teasing Mick by sliding his hands in his waist band. 

[](https://ibb.co/fXcLYc)

"What the fuck you want me to say?" He asked wanting to encourage Ian to take off more close "just tell me what to do" ian instructed. That seemed easy enough, Mickey did like telling people what to do. 

"Take off your pants" he instructed; not at all sexy of appealing "no not like that, like fucking dirty, gritty"

Mickey sighed "if I was there I'd grab your damn hips pull ya in close, let ya just be there feeling how damn close we are breathing the same air, I'd rock your hips back, pulling the hard corase fabric down against your soft skin." His eyes narrowed in on Ian watching the way he hung onto his words, nearly panting. Mick tried to find the smirk, and twitch of excitement that gave him 

[](https://ibb.co/iWVWbx)

"Is your cock hard with just my fucking words yet" Mickey asked knowing the answer "are you gonna show me what my words do to ya?" He voice becoming a low rumble as he had to grab onto his own cock. 

“Ya know, I'd unbutton those jeans, you wouldn’t even have to get them off for me to start jerking you off, right where you sit” Ian wiggled and shifted his pants off "fuck Mickey" his arm quicking pumping his eyes glancing off the screen 

[](https://ibb.co/kzCSYc)

"Eyes on me gingersnap" he huffed "you didn't make me do this just ta not look at the end" Mickey had laid back into his chair so that ian could see him just past his erection, Ian couldn’t help but moan. "We're just getting started." Ian assured him. "You said something about chocking this down?" Ian stood so Mick could see the long thick, cock, glistening in the light of the screen. Remeber how it feels, as you chock it down, your teeth scraping by it. feeling my cock slam the back of to your throat." Fuck ian was dirty, Mickey loved it, he could feel sweat droplets forming on the corner of his temple, watching Ian violently jerk himself off. 

"Get up" Ian demand "I want to see," he said, his voice sounded eager, he was close Mickey knew it.

"Wha-" Mickey barely able to get a fucking syllable out

"Don't play innocent I heard that dirty mouth of yours. If you can talk it, you can show it" Ian informed him through a smirk. "I want to see when you finish"

Mickey stood, his eyes rolled back in his head. He could have just let his head fall back and spew infornt of the screen; but then he'd miss Ian's face. It felt like it took all his available focus to open his eyes again. "Fuck" the long drawn out curse growled past his lips. His legs began to shake. 

"I'm gonna - --." Ian whispered his head rocking back just as Mickey's had.

"Then do it Gallagher cum for me." He instructed. Grunting as he spilled his load, leaning forward on to the table, a grin swept across his face.

[](https://ibb.co/dmtRuH)

[](https://ibb.co/hagkoc)

 

Ian collapsed backwards "fuck" he exhaled "Mick..." He began "…Have I told you I miss you?"   
He asked breathless. "…Once or twice." Mick smirked"…When will I see ya again?" Ian muttered not wanting to sound like a clingy boyfriend 

"Soon.. " Mickey started "but if ya needed to ya always call tomorrow" he said all nonchalant, when in reality he needed to do that again and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Nic.   
> It's everything you wanted lots of pics and Skype call   
> I love that you were demanding it gave us this!!


End file.
